


Date Night

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Draco and Harry's usual date night though this time, Draco has a surprise. NOW BETA-ED





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Date Night**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
 **Beta:** xErised  
 **Author’s Note:** Based off of one of my favorite cult movies.

* * *

Draco placed the silver and gold present on the bed.

“Harry! Your outfit is on the bed. Hurry up and put it on.”

“Okay, sweetie!”

Draco smirked as he strode into the bathroom to change. He knew once Harry opened the present, Harry would murder him. He carefully listened for Harry’s footfalls as they entered the bedroom. Draco was in the middle of pulling his pants off when he heard paper being torn and the subsequent “Oh fuck me!” that followed.

“DRACO!”

Draco chuckled as he pulled his costume on. He checked himself in the mirror as he heard Harry bang on the door. “Draco! Come out here right now!”

Draco grabbed for the knob and pulled it opened; Harry stood there, costume in hand and a flushed face.

“What the hell is _this_?” yelled Harry thrusting the offending costume at him.

“It’s your outfit for the evening. The movie requires a dress code.”

“And what movie could this possibly be?”

“I’m not going to spoil the surprise. Now. get dressed. I want to get good seats.”

“There’s no way I’m wearing…this!”

“Come on, love. I dressed up, see.”

Harry finally took a look at Draco’s outfit; well, lack of outfit, really.

“Just a golden speedo?”

“Yep!”

_Wow_ , thought Harry. For a few moments, Harry couldn’t speak.

“Um…uh, well why can’t I wear something like that?”

“Because I’m portraying the blond guy.”

“Why am I the girl then?”

“You’re not. You’re going to be a guy…who happens to wear a corset and fishnet stockings.”

“Can’t I wear your outfit instead?”

“No because you’re not blond.”

“I don’t care. At least that’s manlier.”

“Are you saying I’m not manly?”

“Of course not. I’ve seen your… manliness every night,” purred Harry.

Harry pulled Draco closer towards him.

“Can I wear your outfit, please?”

Draco held out for a few seconds before he sighed. Those puppy eyes were his weakness.

“Fine! I’ll wear the corset and stockings. You can have the gold speedo.”

“Thanks.”

Harry gave him a quick kiss and started to undress.

“But I’m charming your hair blond tonight.”

“WHAT?!”

_I love date night_ thought Draco joyously.

****_~fin_

* * *

_Please Review!_

A/N 2: I'll give you some cookies if you can tell me what movie I was talking about. (^_^)


End file.
